Most building codes in the United States require that a water-resistive barrier or non-water-absorbing layer or designed-drainage space be installed before application of a hard-coat stucco or faux stone or other veneer.
Nevertheless, many veneers adhered to the exterior wall (i.e., sheathing, house wraps, metal framing, and felt) still trap moisture behind the veneer. This can lead to damage and rot to the interior structure of a building, and mold issues. In addition, many of these systems often attract wood-destroying insects such as termites, and carpenter ants.
In particular, the advent of faux-stone veneer in recent years, has led to the finding that many of these wall systems were either improperly installed, or had improper water drainage or vapor-permeable barriers between the faux stone, and sheathing or housing wraps.
Consequently, many houses and buildings that use or used faux stone, will experience moisture and insect problems that result in 100% removal of the faux stone, and major structural repairs.
On the other hand, the advantage of not requiring a stone mason to install stone veneer to the side of a building is appealing to the construction industry. Further, because faux stone does not require mortar for their attachment means to a wall, there are less weather and seasonal restrictions to installations. So, faux-stone veneer is desirable to the consumer and building industry, because it is generally less expensive and quicker to install than natural stone. But attaching simulated stone to the sides of walls requires careful attention to water and mold, and requires expertise.
Thus, there remains a need for a simplified wall system for attaching cladding of all types, including faux stone. Such a wall system should offer water drainage, and diminished probability of occurrence of mold, mildew and rot formation behind the cladding.
In addition, there is a need for simplified method and system of attaching individual faux stones to a wall, requiring less time, expertise, and material to install.